hattrickfandomcom-20200224-history
PlayerSquad
Squad The Squad tab displays all the infos you can get about your players. The tab is divided into two parts: the top part shows all your players, with a lot of informations about them (we'll explain them later) and the lower part of the tab summarizes the information about a specific player and contains also a smaller area where you can select either one from the previous HRF file or the squad label you can assign to a player. Let's start with the top panel. List of Players Here you can see the all the players you have in your team (coach included). For each player there are a lot of informations, and starting from the right side you'll find: * The player's name. If a player has a special ability, it will be listed here as an image. * His nationality (a flag) * Age * Best position. This position is calculated using the player's skill and will show what position best fits a player (with an estimated rating of the stars he could receive). * A t-shirt symbol that indicates the status of the player. It is related to the players used in the Lineup tab and it uses a color code to display the player's status: if a player has been included in the lineup, the t-shirt will be bright colored (the color refers to the player's position): black for the goalkeeper, blue for central defense, green for wingbacks, yellow for midfielders, orange for wings and finally red for forwards. Players that are set as reserves, will have the t-shirt colored with a lighter color, always referring to their position in the field. Players not listed in the lineup will have a grey t-shirt. For supporters only, if you have assigned a number to your players, it will be displayed next to the t-shirt. * Squad. Here you can associate a player to a certain lineup you created. As an example, let's say you have a "main" team and a team formed of young players you are training. You can associate a letter to any "main" player, so that you can create an "A" team, and another letter to the "young team", and define a "B" team. This can be useful in setting the lineup, but this will be the topic of the "Lineup" tab :) In the same space, you can also add some informations about a player using one of the smilies you can find in the lower part of the tab next to the label called "informations". This can be useful to mark a player as the coach, as the clown,... * The "Status" column indicates the number of cards a played "earned" or the number of week the player will have to rest to recover from an injury. Note that a red card here can possibly mean two things: the player got a red card during last match (friendlies are excluded from cards count, either red or yellow!) or he got the third yellow card. The result is the same: that player won't play next match. * The next (green) columns reports the player's not-phisical ratings and they have this meaning: ** LE is leadership ** EX is experience ** FO is form * The yellow columns list all the player's phisical skills: ** STA is stamina ** KP is keeping ** DE is defence ** PM is playmaking ** PG is passing ** WI is wing ** SC is shooting ** SP is set pieces Theese are the precise values for you player's skill as you can find them browsing the players menu in Hattrick. The improvement HO! gives is an estimate decimal value of the player's skill based on the age and type of training you did in the last week. Next to the entire value of the player's skills (assuming you use the numerical value), there's the decimal value that indicates how much a player has been trained in a certain skill. Note that this value is much more accurate after the first skill improvement of a player, since up to then, the predicting algorithm has no point of reference for the last skill increase (in other words: if it doesn't know when the last skillup was, it can't predict anything with accuracy!). On fridays, when you download the new HRF file, you will notice a value next to the player's skill estimated value that shows the (estimated) increase or decrease due to the weekly training. As the skill has a change (of its entire value, like from 6 to 7 or passable to solid) there will also be an arrow indicating the amount of the increase/decrease (red arrow for decrease, green one for the increase). * In the purple columns there are the estimated values for each possible position in the field and includes not only the "main" position as "defense" or "forward" but also the order you can give to a player, like "wingback toward middle" or "central defender offensive". Positioning the mouse cursor over the columns' heads, a popup will appear, explaining what the acronim means. * The "Ratings" columns shows how many stars a player got in the last two matches: golden stars refers to the last league match and grey stars to the last friendly/cup match. * The next four columns, called GT, GF, GL, GC display the amount of goals scored by a single player (Total, Friendly, League and Cup). * Salary column displays how much a player is payed every week. During salary updates at the beginning of a new season, next to the current salary you can see the increase/decrease of money due to a player from the last season. * TSI column shows the current player's TSI. Each friday, when a new HRF file is downloaded, you can see the difference from the previous week listed next to the current value. * Marked value is an estimation of the value of your players. This should be the average value you can obtain selling a player, but, as I said, it's only an average value, that means that if you sell a player it's sure you'll get that money. You can either sell it at a lower or a higher price. Note that clicking on one column's name will re-arrange the squad table ordering the players by the value you selected, the first time in ascending order and the second time in descending order. As an example, click on the "form (FO)" column. The first time, your players will be re-arranged from the ones with best form to the ones with worst; if you click a second time, the order will be inverted. Now let's have a look at the bottom panel. Details about Players The "player details" tab resumes all the information you can find in the player's row on the top panel. Besides, it's here that you can add some extra informations as the squad (remember what we said before about the "main" team and the "young" team?), the player infromation (a drop-down menu shows some smilies to associate to the currently selected player) and the best position. This last option is useful for multi-skilled players since the best position calculated by HO! doesn't correspond to the position you use to assign to the player. With that value set to a certain position, the player's best position on the top panel won't be the one calculated by HO! but the one you assigned in the "player details" tab. In the bottom part of this tab there's a text area where you can write some notes about the player and four buttons used to set the current player as the subject of other functions as Statistics, Player analysis or to set an offset for the training to compensate the fact that up to the first player's skillup, the estimated skill value used from HO! may not be precise. Manipulator In the "Skilltester" tab, as its name says, you can test the skill of a player, to see what his rating will be if his stats are different. As an example, select one of your player, let's say a young defensor with passable (6) defence and playmaking. You can modify the player's skill to check what his strenght will be if he has an outstanding (10) defence just by picking the "outstanding" value ot of the "defence" dropdown menu. As soon as you change the value, the right column with the player's evaluated strenght will change, showing the improvement due to the skill change. In this tab subskills are not considered thus is normal to have different position ranking than the ones showed in HO, because the skill is considered to be different Group Manager Finally, in the right panel you can find the panel that let's you move all the player of a certain lineup (the one you can create and mark with a letter from "A" to "E") to another lineup and evantually print the player's list. HRF History In the bottom part of this panel there's a list of all the HRF files you downloaded. By clicking one of them, you can see the improvement your players had from the date of that HRF up to the last HRF you downloaded. Using the button below the list, you can also delete one or more of the previous HRF file.